Fate come hither
by terrawolf
Summary: Slightly AU. A person, thought to be dead, comes back but for how long and what will Naruto react to this person when he learns the truth of his heritage. No major romances that I know of.
1. Parte uno

**Okay, here's a new story for you all. (sorry, the prologue is a little short. But I promise the next chapter will be longer.) Warning for chapters ahead, it is slightly AU. I wrote this prior to certain events in the manga so please don't be angry at me.**

The Fates had something in store for today…

He looked around him. This was weird. Last thing, he remembered was fighting to save his village from destruction. Now all that was happening was a late morning breeze blowing through the trees without any signs of the chaos of the evening that he remembered.

He stared ahead and noticed the village. 'What the…' he wondered. This was his village but the damage that had been fresh to his eyes looked like it had been repaired sometime ago. There was even hints of damage that wasn't caused by the attack.

He then noticed that somebody, correction more then one somebody was coming towards him. He turned around to see who they were. He was shocked see a young man who looked almost exactly like him. The only difference were the 3 whisker marks on each cheek. He didn't even see the young pink hair woman who came up to stand next to his doppelganger.

'It can't be him. It just couldn't," he thought to himself. This was the last thought before he fainted.

**Thanks for reading, Please read and review. Thank you.**


	2. Parte dos

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Let me say while writing this I had no relationships in mind other than that which has been stated in canon (oh and a hint of a JiraiyaTsunade). Also let me say this one little thing, I am not going to be updating as fast I have been with past stories. The main reason behind this is I'm in college, and I want to get good grades this semester. I'm really grateful for your reviews and keep them coming.**

**Here is the next segment of the story.**

**--**

Naruto was returning with Sakura from a recent mission. Sai and Kakashi were behind them by a few minutes. Naruto stopped right in front of Sakura. She was going to ask him why he stopped when she looked in front of them. There in the middle of the road was a blond hair man that looked slightly familiar. He looked at Naruto strangely. He, then, staggered and began to fall forward. Naruto raced forward to catch this stranger. He caught the stranger before he hit the ground. Sakura raced to where the Naruto was. Sakura looked at the strange when she was closer. At this distance the familiarity of this stranger was even more familiar. She, then, looked at Naruto. She, then, quickly looked at the stranger.

'What is going on? This stranger looks like Naruto,' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura examined the stranger.

"It's okay. He just fainted. But we should bring him to the hospital just to be sure," Sakura told Naruto.

"Bring who to the hospital?" Kakashi's cool voice replied from behind them.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, here was this man in the road and he fainted. Sakura wanted to bring him back to the hospital just in case," Naruto responded, holding the man in his arms.

Kakashi looked at the stranger. He looked at the man for a few second more before responding. "Take Sai with you. You, then, can go home. I'll make the report to Tsunade-sama," Kakashi responded.

Naruto and Sakura nodded. They never liked giving reports to Tsunade. They ran to Konoha and the hospital. Kakashi bolted away to see Tsunade.

--

Tsunade was in her office doing paperwork. 'I hate paperwork. Why did I ever agree to be Hokage?' She heard a knock before Kakashi came in.

"Yes, so how was the mission?" Tsunade asked grumbling.

"It went good. The job is done. But we have another issue. Someone important showed up out of nowhere outside of the village's gates. The thing is though he is supposed to be dead."

"And who would that be?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"My sensei."

"You are sure it was Minato-san. Absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I am sure it is my sensei."

"Where is he?"

"I had Sakura and Naruto take him to the hospital and then I said they can go home. You see the man fainted or something."

"Well, then, lets go to the hospital," Tsunade said standing up.

They walked over to the hospital. They found out where he was. Before they even entered the room, they could tell that he was awake. Tsunade entered first. She looked at this man and instantly recognized him as Namikaze Minato. He looked at her with an even more shocked face then the one that was on her own.

"Tsunade-hime, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"The more important question is what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked back.

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"What she means by that, Minato-sensei, is that you died over 17 years ago," Kakashi responded. Minato looked at him shocked. This was his pupil Kakashi Hatake alright. The scar through his left eye proved it.

"What do you mean died? I'm here alive and breathing, aren't I?"

"You died 17 years ago saving our village from Kyuubi no Kitsune. As for the second question, yes, you're here alive and well. We don't know why though," Kakashi answered.

"If what you say is true, what happened to my son, Naruto?"

"Well, he is now 17 obviously. He is a ninja, a very powerful one if I may say so. Looks like you in appearance, acts like Kushina though in personality. In fact, it was him who dropped you off here," Kakashi replied to Minato's question.

"That was him? I remember seeing someone that looked like me before I blacked out. Does he know about who I am and where he comes from?"

"No, he doesn't. Sarutobi- sensei was going to tell him when he was ready. But now that he is gone , I have decided to wait until he is 18," Tsunade responded.

"Wait, Sarutobi-sama died?"

"Yes, nearly 5 years ago in a battle against Orochimaru," Tsunade replied sadly. "Now what do you say, we get you out of here."

"That sounds alright to me."

Kakashi offered his hand to Minato, which the blonde gladly took. He was led through the streets on the rooftops sneakily of course as not to alert people of the Yondaime's return. When they got to Tsunade's office, Minato noticed that the office hadn't changed all too much since he last resided there. He looked at the picture of himself on the wall.

"I never really liked that picture. Kushina said it made me look too serious," Minato replied looking at the picture.

There came a knock at the door. Kakashi looked at Tsunade who in turn looked at the clock.

She irritably grumbled, "Yes, come in."

Minato looked back at the door. In came a young pink hair woman. She looked slightly familiar to him.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sensei. I thought maybe you had time to help with some medical stuff that I had questions with but I see you are talking with the guy who fainted," Sakura said.

"It's alright, Sakura. I'll help you when I get done visiting with this guy," Tsunade replied.

"How did you know I fainted?" Minato asked

"Because she was there," Kakashi replied for Sakura who was standing by the door still. "Minato-san, I would like you to meet one of my students, Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is an old but good friend of mine, Namikaze Minato."

"It is good to meet you, Sakura-san," Minato replied bowing his head which Sakura returned with.

"It is also an honor to meet you," Sakura replied before she left and close the door.

Minato looked at Kakashi and Tsunade. "She must have had some potential if you decided to teach her personally," he replied to Tsunade.

Tsunade shrugged, "Well, Team 7 seem to picked out for potential by us Sannin, so it was appropriate for me to take her. I couldn't take Naruto since Jiraiya already took him in. Besides his chakra control … not that great."

"Naruto got trained by Jiraiya?! How did that happen?" Minato asked shocked.

"Well, it was back when he was 12 and he was training for the finals of the chuunin exams. I was busy with another one of my students, the last remaining Uchiha in Konoha. Naruto sort of ran into Jiraiya. Jiraiya realizing who he was decided to take him on," Kakashi answered. "Jiraiya was a better teacher for him, I'll admit that."

"You said last remaining Uchiha, I didn't realize there was that few Uchihas left after the Kyuubi attack," Minato said shocked.

"The Uchiha Clan did not die off because of the Kyuubi attack. The clan was murdered 6 years after the Kyuubi attack. Only 2 survived, the perpetrator and his younger brother," Kakashi answered in a quiet, serious tone that Minato took to mean there was something more but that he shouldn't press.

"So how is my son?" Minato asked changing the subject. Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other before one of them answered.

"Well, Minato-sensei, Naruto right now is doing good. He has close friends, that know what he carries and they seem not to care that much. One of them is Sakura, the girl that was just here. His life hasn't been the easiest, however," Kakashi answered.

"Yeah got to admit that golden hair prankster has made an impression on everyone he meets. He has with me, that's why he has my necklace around his neck," Tsunade said in return.

Shizune knocked on the door and then came in. She looked at Minato with a shocked look but continued on. "Tsunade-sama, Team 10 is here for their meeting; and they would also like to get a new mission."

Tsunade looked at the clock and sighed. "You better get out of here, Minato. I don't want to have to explain you to this team when they see you."

Minato nodded. He didn't know what was so special about this team but he didn't want to stay to find out. Kakashi led him out of the door. Minato looked at the team that was approaching them _'Looks like this generation's Ino-Shika-Cho,' _he thought to himself. He also noticed that the Naara looked at him in his usual bored, slightly annoyed fashion. The other 2 looked at him with a more open shock on their faces. Minato pretended to ignore them but discretely looked at them. He noticed, though, that there was no older ninja w/ them to be their guide. When they got out of the building, Minato looked curiously at Kakashi.

"Why didn't that team have a Jounin sensei? They look too young to be on their own," Minato asked Kakashi.

"Their own sensei was killed over a year ago. I have been filling in as their part-time leader. It flips between me and Gai but its mainly me since I have Yamato filling in sometimes on my team. Of the four team leaders that lead the Konoha 11, the group your son is in, only 2 of us are still full-time. One was killed and the other is right now, only part-time, due to taking care of her only son," Kakashi answered quietly. Minato could tell that Kakashi was not going to talk about the 'past' too much with him. Kakashi walked towards the Hokage's living residence. They walked up the stairs of the building. Minato remembered this house welled. He had lived here for a year when he was Hokage. Kakashi showed him to a guest room.

"You shouldn't get too much disturbance. Tsunade is almost always in her office; working, drinking, or sleeping one of the above. Sarutobi Konohamaru used to live here but he moved out a year ago. I might see you tomorrow morning."

With that, Kakashi left Minato suddenly felt very tired. He looked at the bed which looked very comfortable right now. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

**Well hope that keeps you happy for awhile. It might be a while before I update again but it should happen before the end of the month. Anyway you know what to do, hint Read and Review, it makes the author extremely pleased.**


	3. Parte tres

**Thank you all who reviewed and here is the** **next portion of the story. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer (finally): naruto is not mine. **

Minato was on the ground. He was very weak and dying. He looked over and saw his newborn son wrapped in swaddling clothes angrily crying.

"I am sorry that I couldn't see you grow up," he thought right before it turned black. Minato looked around and it was fuzzy. He heard a low gravely voice addressed him.

"I shall give you 7 days and 7 nights to return to the physical realm after that time you shall return to me."

Minato was going to ask him what he meant by that, but before he could utter one word there was a flash of light and then nothing.

Minato awoke with a start 'Whoah, that was a weird dream,' Minato thought to himself. '

Minato starred up at the ceiling, not being able to go back to sleep. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 3 in the morning. He decided that since he couldn't sleep that he might as well get up and do something. He walked out of his room and towards the library. He walked inside the room and decided to look at some of the books. He noticed a book that wasn't there when he was in office and decided to pick it up and read it. He was reading The History of Sunagakure when Tsunade came walking in three hours later. She looked at him and then at the title of the book he was reading.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. There is a difference between you and your son. Your son would have gone after my gardening books and stayed away from the history books, if he had touched any of the books at all," Tsunade commented. Minato just looked back at Tsunade.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well find something to do," Minato said looking up from his book.

"Well, when you're done with the book, Kakashi said you can go down to Training Grounds 12. He said you find someone important there around 7 am, I think he's there at."

Minato looked at Tsunade. "Maybe I'll go there then," he replied cooly.

Around 7, Minato had his way to the Training Grounds 12. He noticed that this ground consisted of the waterfalls and some forest. He decided to take his spot in a nearby tree and wait. Soon, he heard two voices coming towards him. Soon the two came into view. He was shocked and glad to see that one was his son. Minato looked at him more carefully this time. Naruto had definitely inherited most of the physical looks from him. But there was some of Kushina in him as well. Minato also noted sadly that there of the Kyuubiin him in the form of the whisker marks n his cheeks. Naruto was talking with another ninja who reminded Minato of another ninja that he knew back then.

"Alright, Lee-kun, how about 50 this time?" his son asked the other ninja.

"Naruto-kun, you go too easy on me. Try 100. I want to win this bet fairly," Lee replied.

"Alright if you say so. TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto replied before a cloud of smoke appeared and when it settled there were standing instead of just one Naruto but 100 Narutos.

'Wow, my son is powerful if he can pull that off like it was nothing. This, I think will be interesting,' Minato thought to himself.

"Now, remember Naruto, just Taijutsu," Lee replied.

The Narutos nodded their heads.

They began to fight. Minato was impressed by this fight. Both were strong but his son was stronger. When they were finished, there were two Narutos left suddenly than the last Naruto clone poofed away.

"That was a good fight, Naruto-kun. You win. I owe you some ramen," Lee said with his thumb up.

"Alright, you owe me but I have a team meeting in a little while but I'll take you up on it some time soon."

"YOSH, I'll see you. Gai-sensei also has us meeting soon. Gai-sensei will tell of the greatest mission that we will go on," Lee replied leaving.

Naruto looked around. "I know you're here, whoever you are," he said out loud. Minato was shocked but not surprised that his son had sensed him. He was going to step forward when he heard another voice.

"Fine, you got me, Naruto-kun. You are getting good at detecting people," Sakura responded.

Naruto looked around before responding, "I guess I am. Now we wait for Kakashi-sensei to get here and we will be going." Naruto then sat down next to a tree.

Minato rolled his eyes. He remembered the days when Kakashi was always early to meetings. It must have been a bad habit he picked up from Obito. Minato looked around and saw that no other ninja was coming. He felt the branch that he was on move. He looked behind him and saw Kakashi coolly standing behind him. Kakashi put a finger up to where his mouth was. Minato remembered the day when Obito had convinced Rin that they should find what Kakashi looked like underneath the mask. Mind you, it failed miserably but Minato got a good chuckled out of it after he had gotten word of the attempt.

"I'm here on time. I just don't want them to think I'm sick or something. So how did you enjoy Naruto and Lee's training this morning?"Kakashi asked barely whispering.

"It was amazing. Does he do that every morning?" Minato replied back also whispering.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, whenever they can, those two will do that every morning. Lee is a master of taijutsu. He helps Naruto improve on his techniques. Well, I better get going. Those two will eventually figure out that I'm here." With that, Kakashi shushined away.

The more he learned about this generation of ninjas, the more Minato was impressed. This generation definitely had the skills to make any generation before look weak. Minato looked down and saw that his son was starting to look he was going to take a nap. He was awaken rudely when Kakashi showed up.

"Hey, sensei, what's up? You're less late then you usually are," Naruto asked.

"I don't know what you mean, Naruto. There were no old ladies for me to help cross the road today," Kakashi responded not lifting his glaze off the book.

Minato groaned as he saw that it was an Icha Icha book. 'Looks like something of me rubbed off on him as well.' He watched them practice some of their training before he decided to go off and depart, leaving team Kakashi to their own devices.

Minato was eating at one of the restaurants in town when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Hey, brat, aren't you suppose to be doing some training with Kakashi," the voice, that Minato instantly recognized as Jiraiya's, replied coming up to him.

Minato replied not looking at Jiraiya as he came and sat down next to him, "He **is** off training with Kakashi."

Jiraiya looked over at Minato, puzzled. He was sure this was Naruto from the head of spiky golden blonde hair. Sure the kid wasn't in his normal attire but what can you say maybe the kid finally got some fashion sense knocked into him. But when he spoke, Jiraiya knew that this wasn't the brat. Jiraiya knew the voice but its owner had been dead for just over 17 years now.

"You're supposed to be dead," Jiraiya replied softly.

"That's what everybody is telling me. But I'm here, aren't I?" Minato responded quietly. "It's good to see you, too, sensei."

"Now I know you aren't the brat. He wouldn't say that and besides he would have called me ero-sennin or something along that line instead of the honorable title of sensei."

Minato chuckled at that. Jiraiya sulked a little. Minato turned serious.

"If we are going to talk, let's move to somewhere more private.

"Alright," Jiraiya agreed.

"When they had moved to a more private booth, Jiraiya looked seriously at Minato, "So, Minato, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know exactly but I think it might have something to do w/ the Shinigami. That is as much as I can figure. I had this weird dream this morning. There was this voice and he said something and then there was this flash of light and then I woke up."

Jiraiya pondered at this. "Do you remember what the voice said?"

"I don't exactly remember. All I remember is it saying something about giving me 7. The rest has gotten blurry."

"You can't remember the word that came after 7, can you? It could be important. 7 what? 7 beautiful women? 7 months? 7 foxes? 7 days? 7 what?"

"Seriously, sensei, I don't remember. And only you would wish for 7 beautiful women. I preferred just one by the name of Kushina."

"I know, kid, I miss her, too. But your son makes up for her loss on the personality level. Looks like you though."

"Yeah, so I hear, so I can see. I saw him train this morning with someone named Lee. Naruto was amazing. Both were good though."

"Yeah, Lee, although he takes after his sensei freakily too much, is a good kid. Now, for a more serious matter, Minato. It's about the fox."

"What about the fox? The seal is supposed to take care of the creature."

"Well, you see the seal is doing its job, sorta," Jiraiya replied plainly but his eyes showed worried. " You see the seal, it's been damaged. We don't know exactly how but we do have some general ideas how it happened but the point is that the seal is severely weakened and the fox knows it. He's been able to gain control under times of great stress."

Jiraiya was explaining what was happening to the seal when Kakashi appeared before them. Though he showed little emotion, the two other men could tell he was frantic.

"What is it, Kakashi?"Jiraiya asked.

"It's Naruto. The fox decided to forcibly try to free itself. Yamato was with us. He managed to subdue the fox. We need you, Minato-sensei. You might be able to do something to strengthen the seal."

Minato nodded his head. "Yes, of course, I'll come."

With that, Minato and Jiraiya got up and followed Kakashi to the hospital.

**So that is what is I have to say until I get the other part written up.  
Before I get yelled at the certain part, let me say have you ever dreamt and after awhile slowly forget what the people say gets muckier and you don't remember what they say. Yeah, that part is an example of that. **

**So finally read, review, make the author a little happy.**


	4. Parte cuatro

**To those that have reviewed, thank you. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have class that takes precedence over writing fanfiction (oh Gd no, say it ain't so) Anyway, the next installment might not be so forthcoming (think maybe thanksgiving (probably sooner but probably around that timeframe, sorry))  
Anywho, here is this installment of Fates come Hither.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is so not mine, just in case you didn't know that, I'm making myself clear.**

Kakashi saw that Naruto was struggling to gain control over the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yamato was prepared to perform the jutsu. When he was done with the jutsu, Kakashi allowed Sakura to run over to the semi-conscious body of naruto. He was in pain from the burns that covered his body.

"I'm… really getting… tired of… the fox… doing… this… to me," Naruto cringed painfully.

"Shh, don't try to talk, Naruto-kun," Sakura replied Naruto didn't reply. Sakura looked down at him. "He's unconscious."

"Good, I think I know just the person who can help Naruto," Kakashi responded.

"And who would that be?" Sakura asked

"That man we met on the road that fainted," Kakashi answered. "Sakura, you'll bring Naruto to the hospital. I'll bring the man."

Sakura brought Naruto to the hospital where she placed him in a secluded room. She was looking over him when Kakashi came into the room. She looked back and saw the golden hair stranger. She had to admit that he looked handsome with his wild spiky golden hair and his not quite cerulean blue eyes and a face that showed serenity and seriousness but could be a prankster at the same time. It didn't help matters that his clothes showed off his lean muscular body that Sakura found somewhat attractive. His long sleeved navy blue shirt with a thin white stripe on each of the upper arms and the black ninja pants seemed to complement him immensely.

He looked at her and Naruto for a quick second. He came over to them. He looked at Naruto, with what Sakura noticed as a sad look. He slowly lifted Naruto's shirt. He looked at the seal on Naruto's stomach.

He studied it for a while and then he sighed. "Oh great," he replied dryly.

"What is it, Minato?" Jiraiya asked.

"His seal is degrading," Minato replied.

"Yeah, we know that," Kakashi replied.

"Just one question, who is he? How can he tell that by just looking at the seal?" Sakura asked perplexed by the whole conversation going on around.

"Minato was going to respond but they were quieted by the seal pausing red for a few seconds.

"That isn't good. I think the fox knows I'm here and he's not too happy. To answer your question, Sakura, am I right, I'm told I'm a master of seals."

"He is the person also designed the seal on Naruto," Jiraiya replied.

Sakura looked at both men quizzically before responding, "I thought that it was the Yondaime who designed the seal on Naruto. And he can't be the Yondaime because he's dead."

"I would argue about that. I don't feel dead," Minato scratched the back of his head.

"Sakura, you may not believe this, personally I'm still in shock. But this is my sensei, the 4th Hokage, otherwise known as Namikaze Minato."

"But how can that be?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"We don't know, Sakura," Kakashi responded.

Sakura who was still in shock from the revelation repeated the question.

"We just don't know," Minato answered this time around. "What we do know however is that if we don't do anything soon that this seal will weaken to the point that the kyuubi can escape, killing Naruto in the process."

That shocked Sakura back into reality. "What should we do?"

"What you can do is to let me concentrate I need to see the seal inside of Naruto. Now please can you please be quiet," Minato said apologetically.

"Alright."

Minato concentrated on the seal. Soon enough he was in the seal. He looked around and saw that it was dark and dank. He walked into what he guessed to be the cage room. When the fox saw him, he started to struggle within the seal.

"How are you here? The seal was supposed to have killed you," the Kyuubi asked angrily.

"Why do people always ask that of me? I truly don't exactly know how," Minato said. He looked around and didn't see Naruto. "Where's the kid?"

"Oh, this should be easier then. I don't have him to get in the way, when I do some updating on the seal."

"What?!" the Fox yelled, lashing out at Minato. The fox was surprised when his paw went right through Minato.

Minato looked at the fox kinda cockily. "I figure you wouldn't be happy so I put just enough chakra to protect myself from you. Now if you'll excuse me I have something to do." With that Minato got to on the seal.

The three watched Minato as he sat next to Naruto. He had been at the seal for awhile now. They suddenly saw a red flare come from the seal and then nothing. Minato awoke right after that. He looked around.

"So what did you do?" Sakura asked.

"I tweaked with it, strengthening it and making sure that it won't weaken again or not until at least Naruto can overcome the fox by himself very easily."

"How long will he be out?"

"I'm guessing give him a couple more days."

Sakura nodded her head. Minato looked at his son for awhile. He soon had the urge to be somewhere else. He put his hand on Sakura's shoulder to attempt to assure her that her teammate would be alright. Minato walked out the door. He decided to make a side trip to see Tsunade before heading off to where he really wanted to go. When he entered Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up at him from the couch that she was currently working from.

"Yes, Minato."

"Um, I was um wondering ahh where Kushina was buried?" Minato said in a very shy and quiet murmer. Tsunade barely could hear him but she knew what he was asking.

"Ahh, she's up by your monument. In a nice and lovely spot is where you'll find her."

Minato nodded his head before leaving the room. He walked towards the Hokage mountain. When he found his monument, he looked around and saw a grave right next to it. On the grave, it read:

Namikaze Kushina

Wonderful wife and companion

Died too soon

Minato looked at the grave. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked at the grave for awhile and then he looked upwards with his eyes.

"Hey, Kushina," he pauses for awhile, collecting his thoughts. "I know that if you were here… you would be so mad at me. I'm sorry, I tried with what I could to protect our son. The thing is it hasn't been that long since I lost you. For the others, it has been years. But to me, it's only been a couple of days. I'm still grieving. It wasn't fair to either of us to lose you. Your boys need you," Minato was crying. He tried to snuff his crying and be serious. "Our son has grown. He has from what the others tell me grown into a fine young man. You were right. He does look like me. Scary as that might be for you to imagine, it's even scarier for me because he acts like you. Remember when we found out that you were pregnant. You were freaking out that there were going to be little Minatos running around Konoha filling it with their 'egotistical brilliance.' Meanwhile, I was freaking because** one** mass chaos causing Kushina was enough. Well, it looks like we both got our fears mingled. But from what I've seen and heard, he's mild out over the years," Minato looked at the grave. "I'm mad though, Kushina. I'm mad at myself. If I could have, I would have change things. Looking back, I would have made sure you were safe. I would have tried to protect our son even more. If you don't know, our son is in the hospital currently resting but was earlier battling the seal. It's all because of me. I forced this on him. I strengthen the seal so that the Kyuubi won't be as much as a bother as he was." pauses. "I know that if you were here you would be telling me that it isn't my fault but you know what, it is. I'm the baka who gave him this burden. I'm the one who thought he could handle this load I gave him. I wish… I wish that you were here alive next to me. I'm lost without you. You were my opposite. You were the one to keep me in line. You were the yin to my yang. We completed each other," Minato looked at the grave crying. He said no more, just looking at it.

The sun had set and the moon had risen over head when Kakashi came to get Minato who was sitting against a tree still just looking at the grave stone.

"Minato-sensei, if you want to come with me. You can come back and see her tomorrow. Kushina-sempai will still be here," Kakashi calmly said.

Minato looked up at him with red, tear-stained eyes. He nodded and started to get up. Minato walked over to the gravestone and said, "I love you." Minato turned to Kakashi who said nothing. Together, they then went back to the Hokage tower.

**Anyway, hoped you liked it, sorry for that long monologue at the end, but I felt like having Minato release his pent up emotions on losing his wife and what he did. That interaction was actually my favorite part of writing this chapter. Repeating myself again (like the energizer bunny, on and on and on and on) hoped you liked it. You know the drill, Please read, Please Review. Your opinions are valued, maybe, sorta, yes definite yes. (should see when i get bored and say yes no maybe sorta yes, 'is that a yes?' why yes it's a yes, i just have to think about my yes.)**


End file.
